Kin Tsuchi
Also see the original: Kin Tsuchi Kin Tsuchi was a shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Sound. She died before the start if the series, but she has since been revived by Orochimaru using the Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Resurrection. Background Little is known about Kin's time while she was alive, but it was stated that she was used as a sacrifice for the Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Resurrection, presumably by Orochimaru. Appearance Kin is a tall and skinny girl with long, black hair that goes down past her waist. She has black eyes, but her sclera are dark-gray due to the Impure World Resurrection technique. She wears a light-green, sleeveless shirt, and she has pants styled in a snake-pattern with a matching scarf. She also wears black sleeves on her arms. Personality Kin shows clear disdain for Orochimaru as he sees her and her teammates as nothing more than disposable pawns. She also is particularly aggravated when knowing she has no choice but to follow Orochimaru's orders due to the influence of the Impure World Resurrection. During the battle with TIT-Juliet she did not speak at all while Zaku battled with Nichi Schroeder and her team. However, she showed satisfaction when Zaku dealt severe injury to Nichi. Kin very strongly overestimates her abilities in combat, stating that she could defeat Matt Withau when he had his Curse Mark active. She was then immediately defeated by him with a single blow as he prepared to fight Dosu. Story Season Four Kin was first seen when she was revived by Orochimaru using the Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Resurrection. She was brought back to life alongside Dosu Kinuta and Zaku Abumi. The three members of Team Dosu ask why they are alive and what they are doing there. Orochimaru assigns them the task of testing the abilities of Matt Withau since having been branded with a Curse Mark. Later on the three are watching the members of TIT-Juliet as they locate Matt's unconscious body. Team Dosu waits the night, confronting them the next day. Zaku requests to fight Matt, but the other members of the team stand in his way. Zaku tells Kin and Dosu to stay back while he battles all three of them at once. Kin has little input during the fight, but she displays satisfaction when Zaku severely injures Nichi Schroeder, squad leader of TIT-Juliet. While Zaku pins her down, Matt wakes up with his Curse Mark active. Kin makes little comment while Matt violently battles Zaku, only speaking up to ask about the Rinnegan when hearing that Matt has a dormant one. As Matt fails to kill Zaku several times because of the Impure World Resurrection, he eventually knocks him into a Tripwire Trap that immobilizes him as Matt turns on Kin and Dosu. As Dosu prepares to fight, Kin steps up, stating that she is enough to defeat Matt. However, Matt strikes her down, knocking her unconscious while Matt fights Dosu. After Matt defeats Team Dosu's leader, Dosu frees Zaku, who grabs Kin's unconscious body as they all retreat. Category:Character